polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Germaniaball
Germaniaball |nativename = Germaniaballô ‎ |founded = ~ 3300 BC |onlypredecessor = 2ball |successor = Franciaball, Slavsball |ended = 476 AD when invaded SPQRball |image = differentgermanianeses.png |caption = Some different Germaniaball's |government = Tribal |personality = Barbaric |language = Proto-Germanic |religion = German Paganism |friends = Gaulball Slavsball Hunnic Empireball |enemies = SPQRball |likes = Hunting, sakes, the song Herr Mannelig, beer, cheese, vodka, wine, milk, Nazism, Nordicism, White Supremacy, my sons, Slav, but she wants to be Germanic.wish granted, my new daughter, HÖHÖHÖHÖ. |hates = Civilization, imperialism, Communism, Socialism, Kebab, and Slavsball. |predecessor = file:2-icon.png 2ball |intospace = Hwat space? |status = Death by SPQR |gender = Male |reality = Germania }} Germaniaball was the greatest enemy of the SPQRball and was able to kill him. He is the oldest of the ancestors of Germanyball. He is also the oldest ancestor of Englandball, Franceball, , Belgiumball Austriaball, Liechtensteinball, Switzerlandball Netherlandsball, Luxembourgball, Swedenball, Norwayball, Icelandball and Denmarkball History Not very much is known about Germaniaball, but is known who your deadly enemy is SPQRball, who he killed in 476 AD after years of wars and migrations. Thus turning him into a slew of different kingdoms, like the Franksball and Saxonsball. Relationship Descendants * Germanyball: One of the my best Grandsons! Aþ (but) say sorry for what Þu (you) did to your brothers andi (and) sisters during the 40's! * Austriaball: Old Grandson who is closest to Germany, Þu owned big aþ fragile empire, aþ Þu were stronk!, well ana (at) some points ana least. * Switzerlandball - Grandson,Very aldaz and is very very Neutral . He has Brilliant chocolate,cheese and also quite rich. * Englandball: Aldaz Grandson, who is part Celtic You... Is "you" how ana say þu ana your language right? You andi your "Celtic" brothers used to aixa (have) biggest empire! Aþ you still ana good health. * Liechtensteinball: Little Granddaughter you good friends with Grandson Switzerland, you remember Hre do you? * Netherlandsball: Grandson who need ana (to) stop smoking weird plant (weed), it is not good! Stop, Jamaica is abuxaz (bad) influence ana (on) you, aþ besides that you owned Empire andi had a racist child. (please don't drown...) * Belgiumball: My grandson, very aldaz and have your own daughter, EUball. Please Belgium, stop chopping people's hands off! * Luxembourgball: Very small aþ rich grandson! Yuo close ana granddaughter Belgium andi Netherlands! * Swedenball: Fine grandson, aþ yuo used ana be stronk viking, take baby Aland back! * Norwayball:Ampraz (cold) grandson, þu are rich! Stop drinking an (so) much oil it isn't healthy! Take care of little Svalbard * Icelandball: Island Grandson! Þu are nicht isa, but þu bist guten! dont get melted by volcano okay! * Denmarkball: Þu used to own empire! Aþ þu still own Grennesland and Faeroe islands which is nice! Just take care of little Faroe. * Friends * Hunnic Empireball: We took down SPQRballô ‎ together. Cheers! * Gaulball: He once fehtan my rival SPQRballô, but got conquered lata. Enemies * SPQRball: Damn, I killed yuo... Ich did not believe ich could do it... But ich did the impossible...heh heh * Hunnic Empireball: When we took down SPQRball, He also taken mein clay - which was then taken away bei this slaviska mannaz. Sons * Franciaball * Jutesball * Burgundyball *Frisiaball * Saxonsball * Lombardyball *Hermunduriball *Alemanniball * Suebiball * Vandalsball *Marcomanniball *Pomeraniaball * Gothsball *Venediball * Gepidsball *Quadiball *Old Prussiaball *Cherusciball *Anglesball * Rugiansball * Herulesball How to draw #draw a circle first, fill it with blue #then draw a white small circle inside #then draw the Othal rune in thi white circle Gallery Byz-Theeds.png Stages of Germany.png Germanic anshluss.PNG KeHadtV.png History of Europe.png Germanic Thread.png }} Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Germanic Category:Latin Removers Category:Pagan Category:Tribeballs Category:Germanyball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polandball Category:Czechball Category:Denmarkball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Franceball Category:Icelandball Category:Norwayball Category:Swedenball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Englandball Category:Austriaball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Beer Category:Switzerlandball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Ethnic group